The New Outfit
by LunarLacrimosa
Summary: Holoforms look and feel real. So do the clothes they wear. Random idea, crack! Possessive/crushing Bumblebee on Sam.


**AN: I honestly have no idea where this came from. I was in the car and thinking about stuff for TC or WaSC, and holoforms came up and I thought about clothes. This is just for fun, obv! Same premise as TC and WaSC, Miles finds Barricade and that's how he finds out about the Cybertronians and blah. Enjoy the crack!**

* * *

><p>Sam looked in his closet for an outfit to wear. He and Bumblebee were going to pick up Mikaela, and meet Miles and Barricade at the drive in. Both Cybertronians would be using their holoforms, though it had taken Miles a bit to convince Barricade that it was not in fact pointless to watch some fleshling movie with fleshlings in it, surrounded by fleshlings, and with an Autodolt for 'fun'.<p>

He looked, and he found something strange. There on two hangers was a bright yellow shirt with two black stripes going down the sleeves and sides, and a new pair of dark jeans. He grinned, the shirt put him in mind of Bumblebee. He pulled them off the hanger they were on, and then laid them on the bed. Then he went into his dresser for a pair of boxers and got out a pair his mom had gotten him long ago. The design had several cute little bumblebee's on it, the yellow and black insect residing in a heart. He grinned some more, thinking that he might as well match all over.

"Thanks for the new clothes, Mom!" He shouted down the stairs, hurrying to get dressed.

He was already nearly late, so he ran down the stairs two at a time, pecked his mother's cheek, and flew out the door.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Really, Judy? Must you dress him up like that?" With that he went to the kitchen for some more coffee.

"But I didn't get those." Judy said to the now empty room, frowning. She went to call Miles' mother, Elizabeth, figuring she must have been the one to do it and had Miles sneak them in.

* * *

><p>Miles frowned, staring at his phone. Judy had called his mother to say thank you, and his mother had called him to relay the message. Both women figured he had bought the outfit for Sam since neither of them had done it, and there was no way Ron or Bob, Miles' father, would have done it. Like the two women he chalked it up to someone else doing it, figuring it must have been Mikaela.<p>

That subject of thought over and done with, the teen leaned forward, reaching out slowly to change the station. Barricade was alternating between the weather, and abusing his alt mode by listening in to police business. It wasn't even interesting police business, mainly people who were speeding or under the influence.

"You can walk." The 'con drawled, Miles freezing.

The teen leaned back again, rolling his eyes. "My greatest accomplishment so far, so I wouldn't mind."

* * *

><p>Bumblebee pulled up next to Barricade, Sam and Mikaela getting out. A hologram followed them. Miles was already sitting on Barricade's hood, the 'con leaning against his alt mode in a holoform. Barricade was actually out of the police uniform for once, wearing a plain hooded jacket, t-shirt, and jeans. Bumblebee was in jeans and a band t-shirt. Bumblebee and Barricade looked at each other. They were silent, but they were looking straight at each other. Barricade looked annoyed, and Bumblebee looked hopeful. Miles and Sam watched, while Mikaela went to get snacks for herself and Sam.<p>

Miles turned to Sam, "Comm?"

"Definitely." Sam nodded.

Finally, the 'con growled, and Bumblebee grinned.

"Better be the twin's high grade."

"Got it!"

"Okay," Sam said, "Explain."

There was silence as the two Cybertronians looked at each other again, before Bumblebee talked.

"I was asking our lovable 'Cade here to keep the fact that I'm using a hologram on the down low. Holoform? Perfect at it. Hologram? Not so much." Bumblebee explained.

Sam reached out to touch the humanized version of Bumblebee, and found that he couldn't. The Autobot was really using a hologram.

* * *

><p>Sam sat on Bumblebee's hood, sandwiched in between the Autobot's hologram, and Mikaela. Miles was sitting next to Barricade's holoform on the Decepticon Neutral's hood. Miles was thoroughly amused, distracted from the movie for a moment.<p>

_How thick are those jeans?_ He couldn't help thinking, inadvertently catching a glimpse of Mikaela's hand sliding somewhere that wasn't exactly innocent.

But Sam didn't even act like he noticed, instead he was chatting away happily to Bumblebee, and Miles could tell Mikaela noticed this before he did. He had only caught a glimpse, and then looked back to see Sam's usual funny reaction only to see nothing except Mikaela's slightly baffled expression.

He leaned over the small gap in between them, and Mikaela, and then pocked Sam lightly. "Pay attention to the movie, dude!"

* * *

><p>Once again he only caught on because of Mikaela's expression, only this time it was a mixture of angry and bemusement.<p>

They had decided to set out a picnic blanket to be more comfortable and have better seats, but were having trouble picking a spot.

Mikaela was just about to say a spot she liked, when Bumblebee noticed one, and lightly brushed his hand against Sam's arm. Meanwhile Mikaela had actually put a hand on Sam's shoulder. The teen immediately turned to where Bumblebee was gesturing.

Mikaela caught Miles' eye, and rolled her eyes. Both chalked it down to Sam just paying more attention to Bumblebee since the Autobot was using a hologram.

* * *

><p>Halfway through the movie and Miles stood at the concession stand, Barricade having followed him. There was a short line, but the workers were taking awhile, which made them have a wait.<p>

"Why does Bee owe you the good stuff?" Miles asked. Even the humans knew that the twins made the best high grade. Wheeljack was renowned for having made the strongest, which even knocked Optimus Prime flat on his aft for a day, but that had been banned for safety measures. Not to mention the scientist couldn't even remember how he did it. It had been an accident.

"He doesn't want me cluing Sam and Mikaela into the fact that he's using a holoform. He never said anything about you." The 'con informed, and then cut Miles off before he could speak. "Yes, holoforms you can feel and see. Holograms you can only see."

Miles frowned, "One, no more mind reading, and two, what's the holoform? All I've seen is the hologram."

Barricade didn't say anything, instead taking off his jacket, and handing it to Miles. Miles took it without thinking, more of a polite reflex then anything else. Then the unspoken facts that his brain knew caught up with the other parts of his brain, and dutifully informed him he was holding something that was completely fake, but felt real. He could almost feel something click into place, but he didn't believe it just yet.

"No." Was all he could say, disbelief evident in his voice as he stared at the jacket.

"To put it simple for your fleshy mind: receptors allow us to make you feel as if you're feeling actual clothing. Everything is fake, but feels real."

Sam had thought his mom bought the clothing, Judy had thought Miles' mom had bought the clothing, Elizabeth thought Miles had bought the clothing, and Miles thought that Mikaela had bought the clothing. The truth was that no one had bought it, this clothing hadn't been manufactured. The clothing _was_ Bumblebee.

Miles could practically feel his brain imploding as it went back and forth through scenarios and the new facts, retraced its' steps at some points, and then skipped whole entire sections at others.

Sam hadn't reacted to any touch of Mikaela's that Miles had seen, at least not the less obvious ones. However he immediately reacted to Bumblebee's touch, even though it was a hologram, and his own. Why? Because Bumblebee liked Sam, and Mikaela was competition. Miles was the exact opposite of competition.

"I think my brain just stopped working."

Barricade snorted, "It only now stopped working?"

"Boxers?" Miles ignored the other response.

"No. The Autodolt hasn't gone that far."

Well that was something, at least. And now that Miles thought about it he wasn't sure of how Cybertronains went around showing interest in someone, courting someone, or even getting it on with someone. Much less if it was a completely different species.

"Sam's screwed, isn't he?" Miles really didn't need to ask that question, but he thought it fit.

"Not only him." The 'con responded, and Miles looked at him questioningly, causing him to continue. "I'm already involved because of that slagging glitch. You will be too if this continues. You're Samual's closest human friend, and know more about him than anyone else."

Oh. "Frag."

* * *

><p>Barricade had been right about Bumblebee involving Miles. The Autobot had started chatting with him once late at night, and the teen had to chose a side quickly. Mikaela: the girl currently dating Sam, who was beautiful and could get practically any straight guy she wanted? Or Bumblebee: Giant alien robot from outspace that could flick him and he'd be dead, who on top of that had a crush on his best friend, even though said friend would be about an ant's lifespan compared to said robot's? Yeah, the decision wasn't very hard.<p>

So Miles had made one suggestion to the Autobot that could end up helping a lot depending on how Sam reacted to it. Sam had to realize he could feel that way towards the Scout first if he was ever going to develop the possible feelings towards him.

Besides, it was hilarious to see Sam's expression when Bumblebee's holoform was suddenly blonde haired, blue eyed, sun kissed skin, and busty teenage female. Jean skirt, low cut top, and the excuse that Optimus had suggested changing holoforms every so often to be able to blend in easier.

Mikaela's expression had not nearly been as funny, and Miles almost felt bad. It looked like the poor girl was just starting to catch on. Sam was still so far behind it was ridiculous, though.

It was still funny as hell to watch Sam stutter after Bumblebee had leaned over and taken a game controller from him to show him how to play the game better, and Mikaela glare at the Scout and an oblivious Sam.

Things were certainly going to get a whole lot more interesting.


End file.
